Héroe
by angylopez
Summary: Luego de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma, Trunks tiene una pesadilla y Vegeta es el que intenta ¿consolarlo? [One-Shot]


Hi,

Luego del episodio de Dragón Ball Super (no recuerdo el número pero creo que está entre el 8 o 10), bueno en específico después de ver como Milk sabía lo buen padre que era el príncipe de los saiyajin me dio un montón de risa así que imagino dos(tres) cosas: Que Bulma le cuenta todo a su amiga o que el pequeño Trunks habló con Goten de ello, o el cambio de Vegeta es obvio en fin xD. Amé esa escena, en fin posible OoC para ser sincera no sé xD ¿Por qué esto se ubica justo después del cumpleaños de Bulma? Porque sí, es un fic y no le encuentre el sentido y ya xD

No indicaré los flashbacks con absolutamente nada (?) bueno sí con puntos suspensivos (…) pero fuera de ello como ponerlo en cursiva no, porque a veces cuesta leerlo así y es molestó si es largo xD Los pensamientos van entre comillas (""), y también van entre comillas palabras resaltadas o también pueden ir en cursiva, depende del sentido.

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z/Super (y en general) no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su padre le miraba de esa manera. El pequeño Trunks se acordaba de lo frío que podía llegar a ser su padre, sin embargo había momentos en especial en el que se comportaba como un gran padre y lógicamente a él le fascinaba contárselo a su mejor amigo. No sabía que Goten iba y se lo contaba a su familia, bueno si sabía que él era muy imprudente al hablar pero… ¡en el peor momento se enteró de que la madre de su compañero sabía que su padre lo había llevado de viaje! Y qué bueno que no había tiempo para andar en reclamos porque estaban en medio del desastre.

La única verdad dentro de un día agotador era que absolutamente todos querían irse a dormir, al terminar la fiesta cuando ya cada quién había regresado a su casa como por la media noche un pequeño niño intentaba dormir, sin embargo algo taladraba su cabeza.

"Mi padre ha cambiado bastante…", pensó a la vez en que se sentaba en su cama mirando hacía una esquina. "Eso dice mi madre, bueno yo sé que sí pero según como han comentado vagamente mi padre era… cruel" se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación a paso lento para no causar ninguna clase de ruido. "¿Tan cruel habrá sido mi padre?" se planteó esa pregunta al recordar cómo se puso Gohan la primera vez que le preguntó cómo conoció al príncipe…

Estaba él en su habitación junto a su dos amigos más cercanos, los hermanos Son, tenía planeado jugar con ellos todo el día ya que había conseguido que su padre pospusiera una rutina de entrenamiento que tenía planeada de hace rato, le costó mucho convencerlo pero gracias a algunas cosas que aprendió de su madre consiguió lo que quiso. Todo era tan ameno, seguro se convertiría en uno de los mejores días de su vida, luego de horas de juegos y risas hubo un instante en que llegó cierto saiyajin cerca de la habitación.

―Trunks ―llamó con voz severa el mayor, el aludido lo miró fijo a los ojos.

―¿Sí?

―Tu madre te estaba llamando, ¿acaso quieres que me quede sordo escuchando sus gritos?

―No papá, es solo que no la escuche.

Los otros dos que estaban ahí tan solo vieron a Vegeta, éste como respuesta tan solo los miro por segundos. Como siempre: severo.

―Hola ―saludó Goten.

―Buenas tardes ―saludo Gohan algo apenado―. Señor Vegeta, ¿cómo ha estado?

―He entrenado, no estoy perdiendo el tiempo como otros ―soltó si nada justo como siempre, miró de nuevo a su hijo―. Irás con tu madre ¿sí o no?

―Ya voy ―respondió a la vez que salía de la habitación acompañado de su padre.

Minutos después regresó con sus amigos, ellos parecían estar conversando de algo importante y cuando entró se quiso unir a ellos; pero dejaron de hablar.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Trunks.

―Nada ―respondieron al mismo tiempo.

―Mienten ―puso una mirada seria―. ¿Qué estaban diciendo? ―fijó su vista en Goten, éste siempre decía la verdad si le miraban así.

―S-sobre tu padre ―tartamudeó el más pequeño y Gohan lo miró reprochándole.

―¿Así? ―cuestionó extrañado el pequeño Briefs para después sonreír, seguro que era algo bueno sobre su papá―. A qué es genial, ¿no? ―la mirada de los otros le dejó claro que no era eso―. ¿Le tienen miedo? ―parecía un tanto molesto―.Puede que grite, pero no más que mi mamá además siempre es así de rudo, es lo que lo hace genial ―posó sus manos en su pecho y levantó la barbilla en señal de orgullo.

―Mi hermano dice que antes era malo.

―¡Goten! ―exclamó el adolescente.

―¿Cómo conociste a mi padre? ―preguntó un poco alterado.

―Pues… ―no sabía que responder; una idea cruzó por su mente―, simple: en una pelea.

No era exactamente una mentira… bueno sí, más bien era una verdad a medias. Sí fue en una pelea, pero no sabría cómo el niño lo tomaría. Comenzó a maquinar en su mente como saldría de ésta, no quería que Trunks se enteraba por él como era antes el saiyajin mayor además ya había cambiado y seguro un día le contaría a su hijo todo lo que pasó. Sin embargo ahí estaba contra la espada y la pared intentando no contar una "tragedia" porque posiblemente ese fue uno de los peores momentos de su vida, ver morir a los demás, la pelea que tuvo su padre contra el príncipe, el exhausto, el señor Piccolo, golpe tras golpe y una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

―¿Ajá…y luego?

Antes de poder contestar Bulma entró interrumpiendo todo, no se volvió a repetir esa pregunta.

Inconscientemente el pequeño del cabello lila llegó hasta la puerta de la cámara de gravedad, estaba dando vueltas en la casa en lo que pensaba y hasta ahora se dio cuenta de donde había terminado. Suspiró pesadamente razonando en que era mejor regresar a la cama, dio media vuelta retomando su camino cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba del brazo y lo levantaba, por puro reflejo intentó gritar a la vez en que lanzaba una patada pero fue un intento inútil porque ambas cosas fueron bloqueadas.

―No grites, vas a despertar a tu madre.

―¿Papá?

Ignorando la respuesta de su hijo lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo.

―¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces despierto? ―exigió una respuesta mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cara y la otra en su cintura―. ¿Acaso quieres enloquecerme?

El niño no sabía que responder, ¿enloquecerlo? ¿Y cómo haría eso?

―No te entendí lo último papá ―fue sincero quizá debido a la falta de sueño, normalmente hubiera callado esa duda.

―Si tu mamá te hubiera descubierto acá, seguro el que tendría un problema sería yo y no tú ―respondió y su hijo lo seguía sin entender, así que suspiró pesadamente―. Dirá que por mi culpa andas obsesionado con entrenar porque, ¿a qué rayos vendrías a hacer a la cámara de gravedad a ésta hora?

Y ahí si entendió todo por supuesto tenía lógica lo que decía. No tenía nada que decir, así que el pequeño se limitó a seguir el paso de su padre que se dirigía a la cocina, el príncipe buscaba algo entre las puertas de la alacena.

―¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? ―preguntó Trunks mientras se sentaba en una silla; no obtuvo respuesta de su padre por lo que cambió el rumbo de la conversación―. Mamá debe de estar feliz porque la defendiste ―comentó mientras con sus manitas se sobaba los ojos, quería sacarle ese tema a su papá hace rato cuando llegaron―. Creo que no esperaba esa, aunque te volviste muy fuerte y…

―Mocoso ―llamó su atención con su voz más seria que nunca.

―¿Qué… pasa? ―su voz se atoro un poco, estaba un tantito asustado.

Vegeta tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, algo que el niño nunca en su corta vida presencio en ningún momento. Se acercó con cautela al muchachito y parecía querer matarlo por la pose de sus manos, a Trunks se le disparó el corazón y le bombeó a mil. No era su padre, no podía serlo…

"No es él, no intentaría dañarme", su mente constantemente se repetía eso. Por más que intentaba moverse de la silla le era impedido por la inmensa cantidad de miedo que surgía de su cuerpo.

―Morirás.

Lo último que escuchó para después lanzar gritos desgarradores, muchos pensamientos se habían cruzado en su cabeza y era incapaz de controlar sus emociones. Todo se puso oscuro y de su pesadilla salió, abriendo los ojos de par en par y admirando la figura de su padre que estaba sentando en su cama intentado callarlo. Al verlo allí los ojos se le humedecieron empezando a llorar.

Vegeta no lo había visto llorar en serio en mucho tiempo, la mayoría de veces era cuando de bebé tenía un berrinche seguido de cuando era más grande y sollozaba para conseguir lo que quería, ésta vez era demasiado real porque podía ver que como su nariz y sus mejillas se ponían rojas.

"Llora como Bulma", pensó el príncipe mientras seguía estático en su lugar esperando a que se le pasara, pero ese momento no llegaba.

―Pa-papá ―soltó el muchachito mientras lloraba más.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó fastidiado sus oídos no lo soportarían más.

Al ver la molestia en el rostro de su padre pudo asumir que estaba hecho una furia. Sus chillidos se fueron reduciendo a casi nada y cuando pudo hablar lo hizo:

―Tuve una pesadilla.

―Todos tenemos pesadillas ―comentó para comenzar a levantarse, pero una mano más pequeña lo detuvo.

―Tú me querías matar.

El saiyajin mayor se puso nervioso, ¿quererlo matar? ¿A él? ¡De lo único que sería capaz era de asesinar a quién se atreviese a tocar a su familia! Pero eso no lo admitiría en público o bueno ya no era necesario ocultarlo tanto luego del "show" que armó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma, echó un largo suspiro para después sentarse en la cama del menor.

―Explícate.

¿Dónde comenzaba? Porque había un parte no tan mala, pero no estaba seguro si había soñado cuando su padre lo encontró en la cámara de gravedad.

―Y-yo estaba en la cocina, tú también aunque parecías más molesto de lo normal, me llamaste " _mocoso"… ―_ mientras contaba su relato las lágrimas regresaban; ésta vez Vegeta estaba confundido y no irritado―, te acercaste de muy mal humor y tenía miedo, y-y…

―Suficiente ―le ordenó su papá. Verlo llorar de nuevo era algo que no quería―. Mira mo… ―no terminó la palabra porque la cara de horror que puso su hijo le perturbo y recordó que justamente le había dicho que en su pesadilla le llamó así antes de matarlo―, Trunks.

El silencio se apoderó del momento. Vegeta nunca fue bueno usando palabras de consuelo, normalmente Bulma era la que consolaba y no entendía que tan complejo era lo que sentía el más pequeño. ¿Había hecho alguna cosa para que tuviera una pesadilla así?

―Papá, ¿fuiste una mala persona?

Parecía que no era una gran noche, encima del cansancio tenía que estar lidiando con pesadillas y preguntas con respuestas indeseables, lo complicado no era que fuera un asesino antes si no a quién le iba a contestar eso. ¡Era Trunks! El pequeño que lo adoraba desde hacía mucho, era imposible que a él no le llenara de gloria cada vez que el niño llegaba diciendo "¡Mi papá es el mejor!" o más cuando le daba por su lado cuando discutía con Goten por quién tenia el mejor padre, era seguro eso: Trunks siempre miraba a Vegeta como un héroe; su otro hijo, el que llegó del futuro, había logrado que la "paternidad" se activa en él obviamente en menor medida pero ese pequeño que tenía ahora enfrente le había cambiado tanto o más como Bulma.

¿Ir a un viaje familiar? ¡Él no se imaginaba nada de ello antes! Y lo había prometido, y nada más por eso aceptó estar un día en un lugar extraño rodeado de tantos terrícolas; tenía cierto miedo de qué pensaría el niño si le contaba ahora no estaba listo para que el niño ahora comenzara a notar sus defectos.

"Estúpida humanidad", reclamó mentalmente recordando que en momentos como éstos serían más fáciles de llevar si no fuera tan cercano a su hijo. En algún momento Trunks crecería, conocería una chica, ya no le interesaría su padre, no lo vería jamás como un héroe ni como el mejor ser sobre el extenso universo sino como un alguien más, se casaría, tendría sus hijos y la vida seguiría. Bulma con anterioridad le contó cómo los terrícolas solían ponerse rebeldes ante sus padres durante la "pubertad"; estaba claro que el muchachito le daría problema pero todavía faltaba para eso. ¡Y no quería que nada cambiara ahora! Incluso cuando perdió contra Bills, cuando pensó que todo acabaría su hijo tomó su mano.

Su mente regresó a la realidad sin más abrió la boca para hablar:

―Hice muchas cosas antes que ahora no hago.

―¿Eran cosas muy malas?

―No tenía otra elección ―deseaba profundamente que el niño lo entendiera.

Trunks tenía sus piernas aferradas a su pecho por lo que posó su barbilla en sus rodillas, estaba analizando lo dicho por su padre. Pensándolo bien cuando estaban en el barco él tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para mantener a salvo la tierra, hizo de cocinero y perdió una batalla, aun así estaba dándolo todo para salvar a su familia; seguro que esas cosas malas que había hecho las hizo porque: era morir o matar. Sin poder comprenderlo al cien por ciento tan solo pudo armar una oración que dejó sorprendido al saiyajin mayor:

―Eres más héroe de lo que pensé.

―¿Por qué dices eso ahora? ―preguntó sintiendo que en realidad eso no estaba pasando.

―Porque mamá dice que todos cometemos errores y lo que importa es repararlos ―con sus manitas señaló con el dedo a su padre―. Tú siempre eres tan fuerte y listo, seguro pasaste por muchas cosas malas como mi yo del futuro ―bajó su dedo y comenzó a mirar sus manos―. La mamá de Goten dice que yo tengo la vida más fácil porque mi familia tiene dinero y tengo un buen padre ―con lo último Vegeta recordó que tenía que tratar ese asunto con él, pero sería luego―. No estoy seguro de qué cosas pasaste, pero seguro que fue muy difícil ―sus manitas las bajo y ahora su mirada estaba triste―, no llegaré a ser tan fuerte y listo como tú porque mi vida es fácil.

―¿No me tienes miedo?

Le había preguntado eso a Trunks eso hace mucho tiempo, la respuesta era siempre la misma.

―A un héroe no se le tiene miedo.

―Para tener la vida "fácil" entendiste bastante bien lo poco que te dije ―miró como su hijo bajaba las rodillas y de nuevo se recostaba―. Puede que sí tengas la vida más fácil, pero todo lo que yo pase no te lo deseo y esa pesadilla que tuviste es una estupidez. De hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho.

A Vegeta le hacía falta sueño, estaba hablando más de lo normal. Estaba harto de absolutamente todo, el sentimentalismo del momento y el ambiente no ayudaba, se sentía acorralado. Se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

―Se acabó la conversación, duérmete.

―Papá.

―¿Qué?

―¿Me prometes algo?

―No, calla y duerme.

―Por favor…

Tenía ganas de regresar a dormir, ¡ya tenía suficiente con la charla! No lo pensó dos veces:

―Dilo, pero rápido.

Con gran ilusión en sus ojos se levantó hasta donde estaba su papá, lo tomó de la mano y le miró sonriente.

―Prométeme que siempre serás un héroe.

Y no entendía a qué demonios venía eso.

―Qué estupidez.

―Prométemelo.

―Bien, como sea, sí _lo prometo._ Ahora vete a dormir.

Se fue corriendo a su cama y se despidió de su padre. El mayor llegó exhausto a su habitación así que simplemente se echó a la cama, Bulma quién había estado esperándolo lo miro sorprendida de cómo había entrado.

―¿Qué pasó, Vegeta?

―Nada, pesadillas.

―Pobre de nuestro hijo.

"Ja, si supiera...", pensó el príncipe recordando el drama de hace un rato.

―¿Y qué más?

―Sólo déjame dormir.

―Oh, vamos…

―Mañana ―sentenció para después gruñir.

―Como digas, te lo mereces después de lo de hoy.

El tono que uso era una clara referencia a lo de Bills y su ataque de ira. No la escuchó más, se durmió con las palabras más profundas que le había dicho su hijo " _A un héroe no se le tiene miedo"_

The End (?)

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Fin, no pensaba subirlo. Para nada, principalmente porque... No sé xD Pero es demasiado cursi -o eso sentí yo- Ja, es que Vegeta es demasiado complejo, pero así lo veo yo con su hijo. Me encanta leer fics padre de hijo con éstos dos xD Siento mucho si está OoC, incluso cambie unos diálogos de lo original que había escrito. No sé si escribiré otra cosa de este anime. Ehhh, ¡espere que les haya gustado! Adiós :3


End file.
